Falling
by RavenChristina
Summary: Originally written for the lj community csifemmeslash. Calleigh hadn't been prepared to fall in love. CalleighOC


Falling

by

Ghost of Eternity

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I no own CSI: Miami. I'd be rich if I did.

Summary: Originally written for the lj community csifemmeslash. Calleigh hadn't been prepared to fall in love.

Notes: pairing is Calleigh/OC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calleigh sighed and rolled over, looking at her alarm clock. It had been three hours since she had come home and attempted to get some sleep. But every time she closed her eyes, a beautiful face with pained blue eyes would appear. She sighed and sat up, trying to calm down as she thought about the past few months.

-----

She hadn't been prepared to fall in love.

-----

When the new girl had shown up, Calleigh was friendly enough. She shown her around, introduced her to everyone, made sure that she was comfortable and that she knew what she was doing.

Christina Myers was fresh from the academy and had been given her first assignment out in Miami. "A long way from Las Cruces, New Mexico," she'd told Ryan and Calleigh in the break room, "but I don't mind it."

And indeed she'd seemed not to mind it at all. She fit right in, taking in the graveyard shifts, the crime scenes, the monsters they had to deal with; everything in stride.

-----

One night, they had all been working on a double homicide where the killer had murdered two girls Calleigh and Christina's age. The suspect was being snide as usual, and Calleigh was getting nowhere with him when Christina, who'd been leaning against the wall, stood up and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Mr. Matthews, the victims were just chosen at random. Two girls out for a night on the town. And then they were gunned down in the middle of a parking lot, in front of innocent bystanders. Now we've traced the bullets in both girls back to a gun you purchased that day. Not only that, we have several eyewitnesses who identified your vehicle as the on that was near the scene." Her voice lowered dangerously, and even Calleigh found herself involuntarily shivering at her tone. "If I were you, Mr. Matthews, I wouldn't be concerned with being thrown in jail. I'd be concerned with what's left of your soul."

After a tense moment, the man had whispered softly, "I'll sign a confession. And I want to speak with my lawyer."

Christina looked at Calleigh and smiled triumphantly.

-----

Later on that night, when they had been the last two in the parking lot, Calleigh had stopped Christina to talk to her.

"How'd you learn to do that? I can usually get them to crack, but I've only seen Horatio do that."

The brunette smiled. "Well, why do you think I always watch Horatio when he's interrogating someone?"

-----

The two had become quite good friends by now, and Calleigh often found herself spending quite a lot of time with the brunette. Something in the girl reminded Calleigh of when she had first joined the lab: young, adventurous, trying to fit in and fighting for what she believed in.

She'd also found herself admiring the girl from afar, in way that was more than just friends. She was sure that her feelings were slowly becoming more than friendly.

And maybe Christina had picked up on it too. Over the past weeks there had been obvious flirtation between the two of them. Every time the brunette had smiled at her or touched her hand, Calleigh had felt a shiver run through her up and down her spine to her toes.

It had been amusing to see Ryan and David lose their minds over the fact that Christina wouldn't flirt with them. And when they finally figured out Calleigh was flirting back… that had been classic.

-----

She'd been wondering where this was going when Christina had come to her desk one day.

"Hey Blondie."

"You'd better be lucky Chris. Only certain people can call me that." She'd said as Christina sat down in front of her desk and leaned back in the chair.

"Well only certain people can call me Chris. Consider it even." Christina said, grinning.

"So to what do I owe this occasion?"

Suddenly Christina became a little nervous. She looked down at her hands, then back up at Calleigh and mumbled something unintelligible.

"What?"

"Would you… would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

Calleigh's eyes widened. Christina was… asking her out?

The brunette grinned shyly. "You see um, I hadn't had a decent plate of enchiladas since I got here. And, uh, anyways, I found this little hole-in-the-wall Mexican place that finally makes 'em right. So… would you like to go with me tonight?"

Calleigh couldn't help but smile. God, she was so cute! "Sure. I'd love to."

-----

Calleigh hadn't been on a date where she could be completely relaxed in months. Christina had her laughing so hard her sides hurt, and she couldn't have been in a better mood. Christina was smart and clever, but cynical and sarcastic. They could match each other wit for wit, and they could have bantered for hours. Not only that, she had the prettiest smile.

They had just gotten through dessert when Eric had called.

-----

It had all begun so quickly that Calleigh had barely registered she'd pulled her gun and begun firing back. She and Christina dove behind the hummer for cover as the bullets sprayed the ground, the suspect trying to go down in a blaze of glory.

He hadn't expected Christina to be the closest in range.

None of them had known who fired the kill shot until he fell out of the window, and Calleigh saw Christina leaning over the hood, her gun smoking.

When Calleigh had last seen Christina, she had said she wanted to be alone and had avoided all of the blonde's attempts to talk. Finally she had left after the questioning and was gone before anyone had had a chance to catch her.

-----

Now it was five hours later and Calleigh couldn't sleep. The look on Christina's face kept haunting her mind every time she closed her eyes.

She had just begun to wonder if she should call the brunette when her doorbell had rung.

-----

When she opened the door, Christina was leaning against the doorjamb, arms crossed and bags under her blue eyes. "Hi." She mumbled.

"Hi." She answered. "You ok?"

After a moment, Christina looked up at her, and Calleigh's heart broke to see tears shining in them. The brunette shook her head and whispered brokenly, "No."

Calleigh caught her as she fell to her knees and held her as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I-I killed a man Calleigh. I mean, he w-was an m-murderer, but I killed him. He had a family... he was-s an r-real person and I s-shot him…"

Calleigh murmured encouragingly as she helped her up and into her living room. She simply held her as Christina cried, letting her let it all out.

After she had calmed down, they had sat together on her couch, Calleigh stroking her hair.

Christina looked up and smiled tiredly. "Thanks Calleigh."

"Don't mention it Chris. It's the least I could do since you didn't even let me pay the bill." She replied.

They both chuckled at that one and then lapsed into the comfortable silence.

Calleigh didn't know what had caused her to suddenly kiss Christina on the forehead. Maybe she'd meant it as a comforting thing.

But when Christina let out the tiniest of shudders, it had sent a thrill through her body right down to her core.

She leaned forward and gently kissed above her eyebrow. When Christina didn't tell her to stop, she kissed her nose, then each cheek, and finally she softly kissed her lips.

For a moment, Christina didn't respond. Just when she was about to break away Christina reached up and tenderly placed her hand on the blonde's cheek pulling her closer. She lightly moved her lips against hers; opening her mouth and inviting Calleigh in.

The kiss deepened as three months of tension and unexpressed feelings finally were released.

When oxygen became an issued they both pulled away, each breathing heavily. Christina's eyes were half-closed with desire and it took all of Calleigh's willpower to not ravish her lips again right then and there. But she knew if they were going to do this, she needed to go slow.

"Christina…" she murmured quietly as she stroked the curls from Christina's face, "do you want this? Because if you don't, I'll be perfectly content with just holding you. Whatever you want, sweetie, I'll do."

Blue looked back into blue as Christina stared at her. At last the brunette smiled bashfully and whispered, "Yes. Yes, I want this. I want you, Calleigh. More than I've ever wanted anyone in my life."

Calleigh smiled slowly, and just before she kissed Christina again, she whispered softly, "Thought so."

-----

Calleigh finally rolled onto her side and watched as Christina shuddered; the last throes of her orgasm seizing her body. The brunette finally began to breathe normally, and Calleigh grinned as she tried to calm down, her eyes closed.

Finally they opened and Christina smiled as she whispered, "Good lord woman. Where'd you learn to do that?"

"You liked that?" Calleigh's voice, Christina noted, had more of a southern twang to it now than it normally did.

"Liked it? Baby, I loved it. I felt like my brain was going to short out."

And indeed it almost did. Calleigh was the most sensitive, caring lover she'd ever had. She'd still been gentle and tender but had teased Christina to the brink of release until she'd almost burst; eventually giving in to her pleading and begging for relief.

The blonde simply smiled and snuggled into Christina's side. "A woman never reveals her secrets."

"Oh. Too bad then; I was just about to tell you a secret I've been holding for a few months."

Calleigh propped herself up onto her elbows and looked at the brunette. "What?"

"I thought you said a woman never reveals her secrets."

"Chris…"

"Ok, fine." Christina brushed the hair from the blonde's eyes and looked into them. After a moment, she whispered it so quietly that Calleigh was afraid she hadn't heard it.

"I love you Calleigh Dusquene."

Calleigh bit her lip to keep from crying. "Guess it's a good thing I feel the same way."

"You do?"

The blonde nodded.

Christina leaned forward and gently kissed her lover. When they pulled apart, she was beaming. "Would the lady like me to show her how much?"

Before Calleigh could answer, Christina rolled them over and wiggled her eyebrows at her. "Then allow me."

Calleigh giggled, and then sighed as Christina began to kiss down her neck.

She certainly hadn't planned to fall in love.

Yay! I did it! All in one night too! 1/3/2007 1:03 AM


End file.
